2 Secrets 1 The Meet
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: Everybody thinks 11 year old Jamie Tuesday is a normal girl. But when she meets the Saturdays, Jamie's "normal" life takes a turn for the worst. My first fanfic, go easy. Please R&R!
1. Dream Come True

KEY:

"..." - talking '...' - thinking //...\\ - Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, Fiskita, etc.  
=...= - singing "(...)" - reading and/or writing "ABC!" - screaming/yelling

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie Tuesday sat on the couch watching her favorite show, The Secret Saturdays."Secret Saturdays will be right back! Stay tooned!" the TV said. Jamie groaned She hated comercials. Suddednly, a Secret Saturdays comercial came on. "And to prove your the Saturdays' #1 fan, you have to write a letter and for winning this contest you get meet the Saturdays in person!!" the TV guy said. "OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!" Jamie kept screaming. She could actually MEET the Saturdays!  
She got a pencil, paper, and her memory of every Secret Saturdays episode EVER!! When her letter was finished she shoved it into an envelope and licked the sides. She scrunched up her face as a horrible taste stuck to her tongue as she licked the envelope.'Why'd I lick it?' She thought stupidly. She put the squished envelope in the mailbox. She waited a week for a reply when ... Jamie opened the mailbox, the envelope, and read the letter. It said:

"(Dear Jamie,  
Congradulations! You have won the Secret Saturdays contest! Enclosed in this envelope are two tickets to the Amazon Rainforest and a DVD copy of The Secret Saturdays season 1. There will be a limosine just outside of the airport waiting for you.)"

Jamie started screaming as loud as she could. "I'M MEETING THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Jamie came to her senses and ... well ... passed out.

"Mom, I don't think we should do this," Zak said. "Oh, it'll be fun meeting one of our fans!" Drew said. "At least do we know their name?" Zak asked. "Yes, it's Jamie Tuesday," Drew said. "Cool! We'll play video games, capture the flag, everything!" Drew rolled her eyes to how fast her son changed his mind. //Another kid!? I thought Zak was enough!\\ Fiskerton joked. "Hey, we rescued you!" Zak said. Drew giggled. //The limo's here!\\ Zon said in her pteredactyle (sorry if I spelled it wrong) language. "Doc, the limo's here!" Drew called her husband. "Coming!" he replied.

When Jamie woke up it was time to leave. She hopped in the car with her fiskerton phantom, Fiskita. She quickly combed her black and white hair(does that sound familiar?) and called her boyfriend, Eric. "Hey, Eric?"  
"Sup."  
"Yeah, Eric I'm goin' to meet the Secret Saturdays so don't bother to come over 'cause I won't be here."  
"Exactly where are you going?"  
"The Amazon Rainforest."  
"WHAT!!"  
"Bye!" Jamie made her quick escape. "Who was that, honey?" Emily, Jamie's mom said. "Eric."  
"Ahh, I see," Emily said. They finally got to the Seattle Airport and Emily was saying her final goodbyes,  
"Bye, Jamie!"  
"Bye, Mom!"  
Jamie got on the plane and when she could, she plugged in her ipod and was listening to her favorite song He Could Be The One, by Hannah Montana:

= Smooth talkin', so rockin'. He's got everything that a girls' wantin'. Guitar cutie, who plays it groovy, and I can't keep myself from doin' somthin'  
stupid. Think I'm really fallin' for his smile, get butterflies when he says my name! He's got somthin' special, he's got somthin' special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin' special, he's got somthin' special, I can hardly breathe, somthin's tellin' me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one.... He could be the one he could be the one, he could be the one... He's lightnin' sparks are flyin,  
and everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy about him lately, I can't help myself for now my heart is racin'. Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe,  
he really blows me away! He's got somethin special, he's got somthin' special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimenal. He's got somethin' special,  
he's got somethin' special, I can hardly breathe, somthin's tellin' me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one.... He could be the one, he could be the one he, could be the one... And he's got a way of makin' me feel like everythin' I do is perfectly fine, the stars are aligned when I'm with him, and I'm so into him... He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin special, he's got somethin' special, I can hardly breathe, somethin's tellin me, tellin' me maybe he could be the one, he could be the one he could be the one.... He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one... =

The plane was almost to the landing point. Jamie wanted to look almost perfect. She combed her hair again, straitened out her green t-shirt, brushed out Fiskita's fur, and set her hand on the seat belt buckle to be ready to be the first one out. //Jamie, what's so exciting about seeing TV people, anyway?  
I mean ya see' em everyday on TV what's the big deal\  
"They have a boy fiskerton phantom."  
//What did I say? I meant this is great to see TV people\  
"Okay, Fiskita, okay."  
The limo arrived at the airport and the chauffeur(sorry if I spelled wrong) held open the door of the limo. He said: "You must be miss Tuesday, no?"  
All Jamie could do was nod because she could see through the window. She could see Fiskerton, Doc, Drew, and ... Z.A.K ZAK!  
//Jamie. Jamie? Jamie!\\ Fiskita waved her hand in front of Jamie's face. "What? Who?" Jamie came back to life. She had a crush on the TV star since King of Kumari Kandam. She was gonna break up with Eric if she ever met Zak. Today, she'd have to break poor little Eric Penden's heart. "My name is Antonio Vasquez and I will be your driver for the day," Antonio said. Jamie stepped into the limo. She would remember this day for life.  
Zak almost gaped at what he saw. Jamie ... was ... a girl. 'Great now we won't play video games and stuff' he thought. "So, where ya from?" Drew asked.  
"Seattle, Washington."  
"Do you have any pets?"  
"Two dogs, Sammy; a lab; and Lillie; a cavalier king charles spaniel; and a guenea pig named Shelby."  
"Any siblings?",  
"Rebecca who's in college, Genevieve who's in high school, Jennefer who's in middle school, Danny who's in fourth, and Vanessa who's in second."  
"So, Jamie. Tell us abou yourself. Likes, dislikes, interests," Drew said. "Well, as you can obviously see, my family studies cryptids too. I love swimming,  
reading, ..." 'Zak,' she almost said it out loud, but she didn't. "I hate my brother. My dad's British. My boyfriend's name is..." 'Zak' 'shut up, brain'  
Jamie yelled at herself. "...Eric Penden."  
"We have arrived at the Saturday residence," Antonio said as he opened th limo door. Fiskita stepped out, then Jamie, then Fiskerton, then Zak, then Doc, and lastly Drew. 'Maybe I should at least try to ask her to play capture the flag. She really does look like the outdoorsy type' Zak thought. "Hey Jamie wanna play capture the flag?" he said. 'Zak Saturday just asked me to play capture the flag!' Jamie's brain yelled. "Okay!" she said. "Fiskita, ya wanna play?"  
Jamie said. Fiskita was talking to Fiskerton a few feet from where Doc and Drew stood. "Be careful," Drew called as the five ran to the underground garden or whatever. "Go!" Zak called the game to a start. Jamie summer-salted into a plant. She darted to another just in time to see Fisk walk by. Jamie shape shifted into a bird. Wait a second ... SHAPESHIFTED!! Jamie grabbed Fisk's flag and shifted back into Jamie before Fisk turned around. "Stealth is almost everything," she told Fisk. //Grrr,\\ Fisk growled. There as a rustling in the bushes and Jamie dived into the bush she was just in. Komodo came out and turned himself visable. Jamie scooted across, Komodo's arm band in hand, leaving him dazed. When he noticed he was caught, he went to sit next to Fiskerton.  
Just Zak and Fiskita left. Jamie saw black and white hair and slowly got closer. "Jamie! Where are you!?" Zak called out. "Right here!" Jamie did the same trick she did on Komodo with the same affect. "Fiskita in target zone," Jamie whispered to herself as she spotted Fiskita a few yards away. "Gotcha!" Jamie darted out and grabbed her arm band. Jamie walked over to where all the people who were caught sat. "Jamie wins," she said. "I beat Zak at his own game."  
"Not fair!" Zak said pouting. "Oh, lighten up! Wanna play again?" Jamie said. "Okay."  
"Go!"  
Jamie walked out in front of Zak. He grabbed her arm band. "Uh oh! Ya got me!" She said with a sly smirk and a wink. "I lose!" she giggled. Jamie walked over and sat next to Fiskerton. His jaw dropped. //Jamie got caught!?\\ Jamie nodded. Komodo came out of the bushes to sit next to them. "Gotcha!" Fiskita came and sat with the others. Zak came out with four green armbands in his hand. "Zak wins," he said. "Yeah, but I let you win!" Jamie said. "Hey, you five, dinner!" Drew called. "Okay!" Jamie and Zak said at the same time.

It was a few weeks later and Jamie and Zak got to know each other so well, they were best friends. "Psst! Meet me at the usual place!" Jamie whispered in Zak's ear. The usual place was under Zon's nest. Jamie was waiting for Zak to get there. "Come on where are you?" Jamie was getting frustraited. "Hello," Zak said. "Hey, I like you." Jamie said. "Not just friend like. I mean ..." she gulped. "Like like."  
"Ya know what."  
"What."  
"I like you too."  
"We can't tell anyone! Or else they'd totally freak!" Jamie said. "I agree," Zak said.


	2. Puppies, Courtesy of Sammy and Buddy

Chapter 1

Puppies, Courtesy of Sammy and Buddy

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jenn, I'm goin' on a date with Eric and I don't know what to wear," Jamie said. "What about that blue dress with the matching shoes."

"Perfect," Jamie said. She changed into her sparkly blue dress and put on the matching faded blue shoes.

"Hey," Zak said. "Hi," Jamie said. "How's it goin' at the Tuesday house?" Zak asked. "Oh, great except Sammy above all is expecting in a month," Jamie said. "Ya know, based on how he acts around her, I think Fisk is in love with Fiskita," Zak said changing the subject. "I completely agree," Jamie said. "Well, where should we go?" Jamie asked. "I think right here's fine," Zak said. "Me too."

After the date, Jamie changed into her pink PJs and went to bed.

_Dream_

Jamie was in a dark place. She could see nothing but the black beyond. Suddenly, a terrifyingly familiar voice whispered out: "I've been exepting you, young Tuesday."

"How do you know my name?!" Jamie said. She was terrified. "First, what is my name?" the voice said. "V.V. Argost," Jamie said. "Well done. You are smarter then I thought," Argost said as light came to the strange place. "Do you know why I'm here?" he said. Jamie slowly shook her head. "To ruin your life!" he yelled as he pointed to a shape lying on the floor next to him. "ZAK!" Jamie screamed in terror. "NO!!" Jamie screamed. "WHY HIM!" she said as she ran to Zak's limp body on the floor. "Kill me now ... !"

_End Of Dream_

"AHHH!!!" Jamie screamed. Then her bedroom door burst open. The whole house was in her bedroom. "We heard screaming. What's wrong Jamie?" Genevieve, one of Jamie's older sisters said. "Bad ... dream!" Jamie said panting. "It's alright, ol' chap. Some milk'n cookies will calm you down," Jamie's british father(That explains the weird writing) said as he led her downstairs into the kitchen. "Thanks dad," Jamie said, feeling better after her 3:00 a.m snack. Jamie went back upstairs and crawled into her bed.

_Dream_

Jamie was running through a forest. But she wasn't Jamie. She was Silver Wolf; Jamie's wolf form. Silver Wolf glanced over her shoulder. The bear was still following! She dived in a giant hole in the ground.'Few! Back in the saftey of my den,' she thought. Small yipping sounded in the den. Silver Wolf turned around to see three lovely pups. //I'm here my sweets,\\ Silver Wolf yapped in delight. //Mother!\\ they yipped in reply. //Hello, Bear Growl, Poppy Petal, and Running Paws.\\ Silver Wolf greeted her three growing bundles. //Mother, we're hungry!\\ Running Paws howled. //Alright little ones.\\ She barked as she layed with her stomach toword her pups. Silver Wolf felt the neading on her belly as her pups suckled. Silver Wolf took a nap and when she awoke she was in a human home.

_End Of Dream_

Jamie woke with a yawn that woke up Sammy on the foot of her bed. Then, Sammy's face tenced with pain and she howled. "MOM!" Jamie yelled jumping from her bed. Her mother was sitting up on her bed and her father was snoring. "What is it darling?" she said with a yawn. Jamie was panting. "Sammy! Puppy! Birth! Giving! NOW!!"

"Oh my! George, George!"

"Tea'n crumpets ol' chap?" George said in his sleep. "Puppy! Giving! Sammy! Birth! NOW!!" Jamie (almost) repeated herself.

"Oh dear!" George said. Another howl of pain came from Jamie's room. "What now, Jamie!?" Genevieve yawned as she trudged out of her room. "Me! Not! Puppy! Birth! Sammy! Giving! NOW!!!" Jamie yelled again. Genevieve's sleepy eyes widened with suprise. "She was't suposed be delivering till a month from now!"

"Why? You were two months early," Emily said. "Well let's cut the chit-chat and get the dog!" George said. "Let's get her off my bed, please!" Jamie said. Jamie's mother and father gently layed Sammy in the corner with the cardboard box in it. Jenn walked into the room with phone to her ear. "My sister's dog is having puppies can you get here right away!?" she was saying. "Thanks," She said. "Are the EMVTs coming?" Jamie asked. Sammy howled again. "The who-whats?!" Danny, Jamie's brother said. "The Emergency Medical Veterenary Technicians." Jamie said. "Ohhhh!" her family understood. There was a knock at the door. "Are you the little girl that called us?" one of the EMVTs said. "No that was my sister. But come on she's up here!" Jamie led them to the poor labrador in the worst pain you could ever get. The EMVTs rushed into the room. "Stand back," one of them warned. "Here comes the first one!"

Jamie couldn't see her beloved Sammy above the EMVTs. "The first is a tiny black male," the one called Claira said.

After the birth, Jamie was begging her parents if she could keep one. When they finally said "yes" Jamie picked out the first puppy that came. He was the runt of the litter and Jamie felt bad. "You're a little peanut aren't you. That's it! We'll name you Peanut. Hello, Peanut!" Jamie giggled as she waved to the little black pup. Sammy looked at her as a women would look at her mother after having a baby. "Good job. Their wonderful," Jamie told Sammy. Sammy whined with pride at her new bundles of joy. When everyone left the room besides Jamie, it was time she told Zak.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"So, what's up?"

"Puppies, courtesy of Sammy and Buddy."

"This early! Wow! She's a tough dog."

"I know!"

"You keepin' them"

"No, just one."

"Which one?"

"The runt. He's black and I named Peanut."

"That's a cute name."

"I know, right."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"


	3. The Three Words of Secrecy

Chapter 2

The Three Words of Secrecy

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zak was waiting for her under Zon's nest. Jamie walked over and before she new it she was right in front of him. "So ... what did you wanna talk about?"

"This," he said as he pressed a button and handed her a video phone or whatever it's called. It was Dr. Cheechoo. He said: "Hey, we just got a call about some sightings in Loch Ness, Scotland. We can't decide what to do and we thought you could do something. I'll see you later."

"Okaaay, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you wanna come with us?"

"Is it OK with...?"

"I already asked. They said I could take anybody and Wadi is NOT the obvious choice."

"I hate Wadi," Jamie whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothin'!"

* * *

"I've never been to Scotland. But my aunt has. She had to go there to get Connemara ponies for her zoo in Connecticut, or is that Ireland?"

"I'm pretty sure that's Ireland," Zak said.

"Whateva," Jamie waved her hand in the air.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT HUGE THING IN THE WATER!!!" Jamie screamed. "It could be my melted brain," Zak said. "Sorry," Jamie said. "Looks like that's the thing Dr. Cheechoo was talking about," Doc said. "Ay, tis Nessie laddie," Jamie said with a Scottish accent. "Ha, ha forgot to laugh."

"Stop it!" Jamie said whacking Zak in the arm. "Ow!"

"Alright, you two, cut it out," Drew said.

"Well, Zak, I'm surprised you didn't bring Wadi."

Jamie got steamed by one sentence. 'Don't scream, Jamie. Don't scream,' she thought. Zak noticed that and he calmed her down. "Keeping this a secret's gonna be harder than I thought," Jamie whispered. "Think we should tell 'em?"

"No! Not yet anyway."

"OK, OK. We won't tell 'em yet."

Jamie sighed.

* * *

"Hmmm. I think I might learn to play the bagpipes or somethin'. Ooh! Or maybe get a sheep!" Jamie said as they walked to their lakeside lodge. When they got there, Dr. Cheechoo was sitting at a desk. "Did you see what I saw?"

"Jamie sure did and my brain exploded in my head," Zak said. "Who?" Dr. Cheechoo said, raising an eyebrow. "Paul, this is Jamie. She won a contest to meet us and then became Zak's best friend."

"Cool. Welcome to the team. Part-time anyway." Jamie nodded. "I'll be right back," Jamie walked into what looked like a broom closet. There was something she had to do. She shapeshifted into a robin and flew out of the broom closet, steering clear of Fisk and Fiskita, remembering that fiskerton phantoms eat birds. She flew over the lake and shapeshifted into a very large fish. The water was cool and surprisingly clear. Then a giant serpent's head appeared, jaws open, heading for Jamie.

_Meanwhile_

"Where'd Jamie go?" Zak asked. //Into a broom closet.\\

"Thank you Fiskerton. I kinda knew that! I mean she's been in there a long time."

//Let's go look.\\ Zak and Fisk walked over to the broom closet and opened the door. Empty. "Uh oh." Zak looked at Fiskerton, worry on his face.

_Back To Jamie_

'AHHH!'

Jamie shapeshifted into Jamie and Jumped out of the lake. Nessie close behind. "ZAK!! DOC!! DREW!! CHEECHOO!!"

"Huh? Jamie!" Zak ran up to a soaked Jamie, her hands waving in the air, a HUGE lizard thingy chasing after her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING IS THAT!!"

"The ... Loch ... Ness ... MONSTER!!" Jamie said panting. The creature roared and lowered its neck till it was face to face with the two eleven-year-olds. "Zak, before we die, there's something I want to say."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jamie."

Suddenly, the mouth opened and an nine-year-old boy climbed out. "DANNY!!"

"Sup, peeps."

"YOU LITTLE!!! I AM READY TO BEAT YOUR BUTT INTO NEXT WEDNESDAY!!"

"AHHHHHHH"

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!!" Jamie chased her brother in circles around Zak. "Who's that?" Drew asked. "MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER, DANNY!!" Jamie said, still running in circles around Zak.


	4. Doc, Drew, and Dinosuars

Chapter 3

Doc, Drew, and Dinosuars

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bye Mom! I'm goin' to Zak's house," Jamie said as she went out the door and shapeshifted into a golden hawk.

_Meanwhile ..._

It was about 5:00 and Doc and Drew were ... somewhere and Zak was creeping out to the TV. "Psst! Hey Fisk! Fisk?"

//HI!!\\

"AHHH! Fisk! Don't scare me like that!"

Zak grabbed the remote and turned on the TV "WOOHOO!"

//WOOHOO!\\

"Greetings and bien venue faithful Weirdworld watchers. I am your gracious host, V.V. Argost."

There was a knocking downstairs. Zak ran downstairs and opened the door. "H-hey, Jamie!"

"Hey."

They went upstairs and walked toword the TV room. "Whatcha' watchin?"

Zak grabbed the remote and changed the channel to 'Animal Planet'. "Oh just, ya know, uh ... Hey Fiskerton what was the name of the show again?"

//I'm not taking any part of this.\\

Then the show came back on. "This show may contain parts that could be scary to some viewers. Viewer discresion is advised. A pregnant tiger cought in a tree. The local villagers are trying to get her free when ... She attacks and bites the man who is trying to save her."

"Nasty!"

"Oh, dude I love this show!" Jamie sat on the couch next to Fisk. "So where's your mom and dad?"

"Ah, they went somewhere." Zak sat next to Jamie. "Thankfully the drugs kick in and the tigress lets go. The villagers and rangers transport her to a jungle area far away from human civilization, where she can rase her cubs without conflict."

"Cool! Go tigress!"

"Coming up next! A horse rears up ... and falls backwards on top of her rider. Will the rider and the horse survive? Or is the wieght to much for the crushed women? Coming up, on Untamed & Uncut!"

"Dang! I hate comercials!" Jamie said.

_Later ..._

It was about three hours later and Doc and Drew STILL weren't home! "OK, Doc and Drew have been gone for three hours! Where did they go anyway?"

"Uhhhh ... they went somewhere in Pangea or something," Zak said. "Zak, Pangea is 65,000 YEARS AGO!!!"

**DUN DUN DAAA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Come see the next chapter to what happens to Doc and Drew!**


	5. Zak Disobeys Once Again

Chapter 4

Zak Disobeys Once Again

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh," Zak said, realizing how stupid he'd been. "We have to find out how they got there," Jamie said. "Uh huh, definetly," Zak said. Jamie just sat there with her eyes closed. Suddenly she started mumbling. "... Which would take them BACK IN TIME!!"

"Huh?"

"OK, so Dr. Grey would give them a mission in Pangea. Then, Dr. Beeman would give them his theory for time travel-which I guess would be traveling around the Earth at top speed-they'd use it, and it would work, thus taking them back to the dinosuar ages."

"AWESOME!! Let's do it!"

"It's not that simple, Zak. We need something. Something fast. REALLY fast."

Zak put an evil grin on his face and started laughing evily. "You've got a plan?"

"I've got a plan."

* * *

"Hey, Mom. We need to use the jet."

"YOU have a JET!?"

Jamie ignored him. "Go ahead sweetie."

"YOU know how to DRIVE a JET!?"

"Uh, _pilot_ a jet," Jamie said as she climed in the door of her family's jet. "Heck of an SUV isn't?" Jamie said. "I'll say. WOOHOO!" Zak said running up and down aisles. "Hey! Get up here. You're my co-pilot," Jamie said putting a blue cap on his head. Jamie started up the jet. The journey back in time had begun.


	6. Zak & Jamie vs Velociraptors

Chapter 5

Zak & Jamie vs. Velociraptors

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie landed the jet in a densly forested area. "Woah! Big bug," Zak said as a giant prehistoric dragonfly flew past his face. Jamie resisted the urge to shapeshift into a dog to smell out Doc and Drew. But Zak still didn't know her secret yet! 'You'll have to tell him sooner or later!' Jamie yelled at herself. "Hmmm ... we are going ... due east!"

"Is that where we're going, or where we're supposed go?"

"Um, where we are going."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a loud screach split the air. "Drew, behind you!" came Doc's voice in the distance. "MOM!! DAD!!" Zak yelled as he ran toward the source of the screach. "Zak, wait!"

"What?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait awhile?"

"I guess."

Suddenly the bushes parted and Doc and Drew were backing against a king sago tree. Three large creatures came out, stalking the two scientists. "Velociraptors!" Jamie whispered. "Zak! Promise me you won't freak out from what I'm about to do!"

"Promise!"

"Good," Jamie said as shapeshifted into a raptor. She let out four loud bark-like calls. The other raptors looked up from there prey. Jamie-raptor squealed. The other raptors growled and stalked away. The raptor changed into Jamie again. Doc, Drew, and Zak all stood there gaping. "What?"

"Jamie, you better hope I keep that promise because I don't think that's gonna happen."

Jamie grabbed a king sago leaf and gave it to Zak. "Here." Zak screamed into the leaf. "You done?"

"Not yet." He screamed into the leaf again. "Jamie how is that posible?" Doc asked. Suddenly the raptors jumped out again. One grabbed Jamie and all went black. "Hey, wait!" Jamie said. "What," the raptors said. "HUH!!" Zak said. "Wait a sec. Talking raptors, we're in Pangea and I just turned into a raptor!"

"Yeah and?" The raptor holding Jamie said. "So all this was just one big ..."

* * *

"Dream!" Jamie said awakening from her dream. "Phew! Zak doesn't know yet!"

Jamie yawned and went back to sleep.

**OMG!! IT WAS A STINKIN' DREAM! AWE-SOME!!**


	7. 1 Down, 1 to Go, almost

Chapter 6

1 Down, 1 to Go (almost)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie groaned as she felt for the off button on her alarm clock. She got up, walked downstairs, and poured herself some Cookie Crisps. "Jamie! Get dressed!"

"For what Ma!?"

"We're getting your kitten today," her mom said. Emily had promised that she'd get Jamie a kitten in Tacoma.

_Meanwhile..._

Zak got out an orange soda from the fridge. He threw a fish to Zon and a bucket of ground meat to Komodo. //What about me?!\\

"You can get your own snack!"

//Grrrr...\\

"Zak, Wadi's coming over," Drew said. "WHAT! I hope Jamie's not coming too..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

_Meanwhile Again...(Wadi point of view)_

Wadi knocked on the door. The door slid open and Drew was standing there. "Hi, Wadi."

"Hello, Mrs. Saturday."

"Uh, hi Wadi..."

"Hi, Zak..."

//Uh oh, here we go!\\

"Shut up, Fisk!"

_Jamie..._

The whole family was singing to pass the time going to Tacoma. "50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer!"

"We're here!" Emily said. The family walked into the apartment. There were five little kitties romping around. Two males were white and the rest of the kitties were black and white females. The first one Jamie saw just stole her heart. It was black with white paws, muzzle, and underfur; with one black front paw, a white "bracelet" rapping around it. Jamie picked up the kitty. "Hi little kitty." a small meow was the kitten's response. "Yep. It's this one, for sure!"

"Ok, have fun with your new kitty!" the kitten's former owner said. "What's her name?" Jenn asked. "Kiara." Jamie said carefully holding her new kitty.

_Meanwhile..._

"Bye!" Wadi said, walking out the door. "THANK GOD SHE'S GONE!!!!" Zak said coming out from behind the couch. The phone rang. Zak picked up. "Hello."

"Hi, Zak."

"Oh, hi Jamie."

"I just got a new kitty."

"Really! what's her name?"

"Kiara. Hey, Zak..."

"What?"

"Can you come over, like, now?"

"Ok, why?"

"Just come over. There's something I have to tell you..."

Then, Jamie hung up. 'That was weird...' Zak thought.

_Later..._

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's more along the lines of showing you something."

"Ok."

Jamie stood there. 'I can't do this," she thought. She went into her bedroom and brought out a small black bundle. "This is my new kitty," She said.

**WHY!? WHHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM, JAMIE!? YOU COWARD!!!!!!**


	8. 1 Down, 1 to Go, the real deal

Chapter 7

1 Down, 1 to Go (the real deal)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jamie, we just got a call from Kenya, Africa. A white lion cub somehow escaped the reserve and no one can find it. We need your powers to find it." Jamie's dad said. "Ok..." Jamie grumbled.

_Meanwhile, in Africa..._

"Dad, are you sure the popobawa is still here?"

"Yes, Zak. Those eggs have had plenty of time to hatch and grow."

Suddenly a loud roar split the morning air. "Lions..." Drew said. Then, the Tuesdays stepped out from a few bushes, a lion at their side. "Dr. Emily, Dr. George, what are you doing here? Where's Jamie?" Zak said. The lioness(female lion) ran toward Zak and stopped, dead in her tracks. "Zak... don't... move," Drew said. The lioness raised her tawny head, her breath wreathed around Zak. He froze. Then, the lioness licked Zak's face. "Ewww! Lion loogies!" The Tuesdays started laughing. "Alright, Jamie, get off of him," a still cracking up Genevieve said. Everyone stopped laughing and the lioness glared angrily at the 16-year-old. "What...?" Zak said. Then the tawny figure of the lioness slowly melted into the form of Jamie. "Surprise?" Jamie said, trying to lighten the mood. "Nice going, Dork-wad!" an older girl, about 21, said. "Rebecca Katelynn Tuesday! What did I tell you about calling your sisters Dork-wad!" Emily scolded her daughter. "Wait I'm confused."

"Don't be. I have a power. As powerful as yours. The power to... to shape shift."

"WHAT!!!???"

"Awkward..." Jenn said, backing into the bushes.

_Later, in the Saturday HQ..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D KEEP THIS FROM ME!!!"

"I didn't intend to. That's the real reason I called you over yesterday. To tell you. But... but I was chicken."

"Apparently. But WHY?"

"Because I was afraid you'd freak-"

"I AM FREAKING!!!"

"I can see that! Zak, you are the only other person I've told besides my own family. I felt I could trust you not to YELL AT ME!!"

"I AM YELLING!"

"UGH!" Jamie stomped out of the room and sat in a tree, far from the HQ clearing. Jamie heard her name being called. She didn't feel like talking to him anymore. Not after...that. Jamie climbed higher when she saw Zak's figure under her tree. Bad move. She slipped and a twig fell, right on Zak's head. He looked up just in time to see her foot slide into the leaves. He shot his claw up into the leaves, crasping Jamie's foot. "I know you're up there!" He called. "Go away!" Came Jamie's muffled voice. "It's either come down, or I come up,"

"Neither!"

"Ok, then. I'm coming up!" He started climbing, never loosening his grip on Jamie. When he reached her, her back was turned. He tugged the claw and she turned around, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"

"You!" she turned around again. Then there was silence from the both of them. He took his free hand and turned her around. Zak let the claw unrap around Jamie's foot. Instead of putting it away, he shot it at here waist. "Hey!" she said trying to get the tightly rapped claw off her waist. Then, the claw slowly slid towards Zak, bringing Jamie with it. She was like putty in his hands, and he knew it. When the claw brought Jamie to Zak, it let go. "Now, do you want to forget that we ever fought, or do you want to stay mad at me and we never talk again. Take your pick."

"Oh, Zak!" Jamie said hugging him, the tears coming faster and faster. "I guess that means we're good?" Zak said hugging her back. Jamie nodded. "Wow. That's SO going to YouTube!"

"Doyle!!!" Zak and Jamie said at the same time. "No it's not going to YouTube, Uncle Doyle!"

"You're right, Miniman. It's going to Doc and Drew!"

"NO!" They both hopped out of the tree.

_Later..._

"Zak, why would you keep this from us?!" Doc said. "And after all this time we thought you liked Wadi!"

"Well I don't and thanks to DOYLE! I proved you wrong!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since three weeks after met..."

Everyone was speachless.

"Well I'd assume that Jamie's parents know too, now."

"That's why you have to keep it quiet! That includes you, Doyle!"

"Ok..."

**now your probably wondering why its not 2 down. well that's because George, Emily, Geni, Jenn, Danny, Becca, and Vanessa don't know yet! lol**


	9. The Day When Argost Found Out

Chapter 8

The Day When Argost Found Out

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, Jamie told her parents. Argost was sitting in his chair watching YouTube. His jaw dropped wide open when he came to a video. The video was called "Zak and Jamie, Sitting in a tree!", the person who uploaded the video was D.B. the Awesome. (yes, Doyle ended up putting it on YouTube) Argost picked it. "The boy has a girlfriend!?" Argost started cracking up. Munya just had to come over and see why Argost was laughing so hard. Then he started laughing and falling on the floor. "Munya! Get...the...battleship!..." He said between laughs.

_Jamie and Zak..._

Jamie and Zak were surfing YouTube when they came across a video by D.B. the Awesome. They watched it then grabbed the phone. Zak called Doyle."Yo."

"DOYLE!!!!"

"What?"

"JAMIE"S HOUSE NOW!!!!"

"Ok..."

When Doyle got there, Zak had Jamie's laptop. He clicked the "play" button. "Uh oh..." Doyle tried to run, but Jamie shape shifted into a tiger and pinned him down. "WHERE THE CRAP DID THIS TIGER COME FROM!!?"

"Jamie."

She got off of Doyle and purred. Zak pet her head and she sat down. "You're in trouble, Mister."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"Take that video off, RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Ok..." he logged in and took the video off. Suddenly, a large shadow cast over Jamie's yard. Kiara ran like crazy into her mom's room and hid under the bed. "Kiara?" Jamie looked under the bed to find a small black head and two round, blue, terrified eyes staring back at her. She grabbed her kitty and cradled her. "Uh, Jamie. Look outside."

"Why- woah!"

Jamie put Kiara down, and went outside. "Greetings and bien venue, Saturday boy. Apparently, you have a slight emotion arrangement."

"Huh?"

"Hmmm...the girl in the video on YouTube. Ring a bell?"

"DOYLE!"

"Hey, Miniman, what's- oh..."

"Argost saw that video by D.B. the Awesome! Might by any chance D.B. stand for-oh I don't know- DOYLE BLACKWELL!?"

"Doyle, I swear to God I will rip you apart!" Jamie turned into a tiger again and attacked Doyle. "Jamie, you are worse than Komodo!" Zak had to drag Jamie off his uncle. Argost started laughing. "You two are perfect together!" He started cracking up again. Jamie turned around and leaped onto Argost's battleship. She mauled him like crazy. "Get this retched feline OFF OF ME!!"

"Um, I would but, I think YouTube would enjoy this much better!" Zak said grabbing Doyle's video camera ans started video taping. "Nice one, Miniman!" Doyle said, high fiving his nephew.

Jamie felt she'd done enough and jumbed out of the war-plane-ship-thing... Anyway, she was Jamie again, and everone was happy. Except for Argost, of course!


End file.
